This disclosure relates generally to the field of aircraft cabin stowage systems, and more particularly to an improved overhead stowage bin and supporting structure employing relative positioning of pivot points and moldline of the overhead stowage bin for counter balance to reduce the necessary closing force.
Accommodation of luggage for passengers on airlines or on other public conveyances continues to require reconfiguration changes in the interior cabin arrangements. Due to constraints in passenger terminal time, new security requirements and airline policies regarding checking of luggage, more carry-on baggage is accompanying passengers onboard in the cabin. Carry on baggage has also increased in size and include more large rectangular rigid bags with the introduction of “roll aboard” carry-on baggage. Larger capacity stowage bins have been and continue to be employed by carriers to accommodate the increase in carry-on baggage. The capacity of overhead stowage bins has increased enough that the force required to lift and close pivot type bins can be up to 40-60 lbs. Flight attendants are often required to close multiple bins every flight. Improper lifting of heavy bin loads could lead to costly work related injuries. Pivot or translating bin designs typically position the bin contents between the supporting pivot or mechanism and the bin user. The load of the bin contents and the bin weight itself is shared between mechanism and the bin user during translation of the bin between the open and closed position. To attempt to alleviate these issues, structural assist mechanisms have been added to help with the bin load. In current examples, the assist is accomplished using mechanical springs or gas springs.
Bins with assist mechanisms may not be intuitive for passengers to operate. For an empty bin, the assist springs may require force to pull down and open the bin and the mechanism requires a lock or detent position to keep the bin open while loading. Passengers are frequently unaware of the lock open position. If the passenger does not pull hard enough to engage the lock open mechanism, the bin closes while they lift their bag. Extra dampers may also be required to prevent the spring assist from slamming empty bins shut when luggage is removed from the bin. The extra springs and dampers add expense, weight and maintenance to the bin assemblies.
It is therefore desirable to provide a stowage bin that decreases the forces required for operation while remaining simple and intuitive to operate. Additionally, simplification of the bin to reduce cost, weight and maintenance requirements is desired.